Kelly Dream
Kelly Dream Catcher (nee Kelly Dream) was a female unicorn and was a minor antagonist in Lingers. Before she died, she redeemed herself. Personality and Synopsis: Paola and Kelly are twin sisters who were separated at birth. Paola is a good young unicorn who lives in poverty. Kelly is the evil, arrogant and decadent sister of the two, who is married to a rich male unicorn named John Catcher but is often unfaithful to him. Kelly proved to be intelligent, manipulative and blackmailing. She blackmails Paola by framing her for robbery and threatening her with arrest to force her to take Kelly's place in the Catchers' house while she makes a year's vacation abroad with a new lover named Ludwig. Abandoned by her fiancé Oswald and after the death of her sick mother, Paola submits to Kelly's evil plan. Kelly was highly manipulative and willing to do anything to get what she wanted. Proof of this is that she forged Paola to usurp her place while Kelly had fun with her lovers. Kelly is also sophisticated and in fine ways, while she was separated from the birth mother when she was small and raised by a wealthy family. Over the past year living in the Catchers family, Paola brings stability to the chaos and damage that had been forged by Kelly, but is in conflict because she falls in love with John. Kelly eventually returns to take her place after leaving Ludwig in Hollyland after a car accident she caused paralyzes him, but not without the truth being discovered by the family. Returning to her old habits, Kelly inflicts even more damage on the family and Paola on returning, pretending to be paralyzed from her car accident in Hollyland to fool the family and bring Paola unjustly to prison, but the truth is eventually exposed when a Letter written by Paola's mother is discovered, revealing that Paola and Kelly are sisters, so the ploy of Kelly's paralysis is discovered by his family. She also proved to be false and feigned, such as fooling the Catchers family and her kindly sister Paola, to pretending to have a paralysis in her accident in Hollyland with her lover Ludwig. Kelly proved to be cruel enough to Paola and likes to torment her, proof of this was when she sent Paola unjustly for rumors and lies that she had beaten, tried to kill and usurp her place in the Catchers' house. Kelly proved to be very vindictive. She tried to avenge Paola when she got out of jail and cleared of all charges, and in collusion with her old lover Gilbert, the husband of Natasha Diamond (Belle Diamond's cousin and John Catcher's adopted sister).A vengeful Kelly tries to take revenge on Paola after the latter is released from prison and cleared of all charges, and in collusion with old lover Gilbert (the husband of John Catcher's sister, Natasha Diamond who is coincidentally Belle's cousin Diamond), she threatens nurse Milena with death by exposing the truth about Kelly to the family, but during a fight over the wheel while driving, Kelly and Milena get into a car accident. Milena dies in her own accident and a hospitalized and redeemed Kelly. She finally confesses her crimes (the confession that also makes Gilbert sent to prison for her part in them) and makes peace with Paola just before she dies of her wounds. This releases Paola and allows her to finally marry John Catcher. The two live happily ever after and the Catcher family is finally at peace. Family: Paola Dream (twin sister) Trivia: *She is a parody of Paola Bracho. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Unicorns Category:Wifes Category:Mothers Category:Minor Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Twins Category:Sisters Category:Parody Characters